


Speak up~

by Devils_Servant



Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [6]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aural Kink, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Teasing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Servant/pseuds/Devils_Servant
Summary: You are being a little quiet in bed, so Erik promptly fixes that.(Erik x F!Reader)
Relationships: Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Reader
Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Speak up~

**Author's Note:**

> There's tentacles in this so be warned if you don't like that stuff.

“ _ Princess _ ..” his tone condescending as he lifted his head up from between your legs, gently kissing your inner thigh. He looked up at you in the eyes, a gentle smirk gracing his lips as he looked at your disheveled state.

“Don’t hide your moans princess... _ I _ want to hear them~”, he teased, diving back into your folds as you arched your back and whimpered into your arm, getting shy at his words. As you slowly began bucking your hips you lowered your arm a little and gripped the sheets.

He hooked your legs over his shoulders all while looking up at you and keeping his mouth on your clit, and he quietly chuckled at the state you were in, the vibrations causing you a moan to erupted from you and you to cover your mouth once more. He pondered for a few seconds on how to hear more of your beautiful moans, his mouth lightly sucking the little ball of nerves and his tonuge traced shapes on it all his movement causing moans...but he wasnt getting to hear them. Then it clicked.

Proud of his new found ‘solution’, Erik summoned two tendrils to tend to your arms, holding them above your head as you struggled weakly against them. “There there princess…” his words held a menacing tone to them, as he licked a stripe up your sensitive folds. “I warned you~” 

You struggled, baffled at his words you looked down at the egoststical fuck between your legs, “No you didn’t you  _ Nnnghhh~ _ “ your back arched as tendrils circled your breasts gently brushing up against the nipple as Erik stood over you. Strippping what was left of his clothing he smiled at your helplessness, your pleading moans and small begs. He just watched you for a while, letting the tendrils do as they please. More and more began to use your body. Some rubbing against your breasts while some grazed your folds, Erik stroked his cock at the sight of you  _ whimpering.  _

“Enjoying yourself princess,” he moaned, awaiting a reply.

You moaned in return to the question causing Erik to look you up and down, He looked starving.”Maybe I should leave you here, hmmm? Leave you with my tendrils?”

A weak objection came out of you as the tendrils brought you closer to an orgasm.Your hips bucking up against them as one came and wrapped itself around your eyes temporarily blinding you. You craved the release you were closer to getting. 

“Is that a yes princess?” you could  _ hear  _ the smug look, you could feel his grin as he kissed your neck slowly, sucking welts upon your soft flesh, and then kissing over the new found bruises he was creating.

“Erik,  _ please~! _ ” you begged, but what  _ were _ you begging for? His mouth, his cock, or his fingers. Maybe you just wanted him to be next to you as you used his weaponry for your own pleasure...or you wanted to use him for your own pleasure… you didn't know. 

“Please what princess?” he asked, but you didn't know, you just moaned at your own futility in this situation.

You felt Erik grab your thighs and pulled your hips to his mouth, “what is it you want princess?,” he leaned down and kissed your clit lightly before looking at you, “ do you want my  _ mouth?” _ . He gently ghosted his fingers over your folds dragging a finger up them slightly. “My  _ fingers _ ?” he cooed “or my  _ cock? _ ” he spoke, dropping your legs and grinding his cock against you.

“My my, your soaking princess,” you struggled against his bonds as he pushed the tip of his cock against your clit, rubbing it softly up and down.

“Do you want this?” he smiled as he dipped his tip in your dripping hole slightly, before pulling back out, causing you to whine. 

“Tell me princess, Say it.” he demanded, dragging his hard cock against your aching folds causing a slew of pleading to come out of you.

Erik smiled at you as he grabbed your hands and dropped the tendrils, pulling you up to kiss your nose before pushing you down on the bed and thrusting inside of you causing you both to cry oun in ecstasy. 

Rolling his hips into yours,both of you cried out each other's name, as you were so close before, your orgasm crashed over you, causing a guttural moan to slip out and for you to arch into Eriks body.  He on the other hand, pounded mercilessly into you as you came, the overstimulation causing a few little whines, and he was soon spilling himself inside you without a second thought.

You held him tightly and pulled him on top of you both of you laying in a sweaty mess, for a while. Sitting up slightly erik kissed over your breasts and neck gently before giving you a gentle kiss on your lips.

You smiled at the gesture and kissed him back, “I love you Erik,”

“I love you to my princess”

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of pure procrastination, so its short because Im supposed to be doing literally anything else right now.  
> hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
